


remnants of you

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soulmate au where instead of your soulmate's first words to you written on your skin, it's their last words you ever hear them say.





	remnants of you

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend playing the song "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron while reading this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU

There were stories. Stories of people who lost their soulmates. Stories of the pain it caused. A tangible physical ache that nothing could heal. An ache that had driven people to madness, trying desperately to recreate what had been lost. Something that you hadn't known until it was gone.  
  
Jeongyeon sat leaning against the wide oak tree, shivering, the two dreadful words emblazoned on her forearm. Remnants of the tears streaked down her face, her eyelids were droopy, but she didn't budge from her place.  
  
She stared at the empty space in front of her, as the residue of past memories played inside her head. A certain Japanese girl occupied her thoughts, the times she spent with her.  
  
She looked around her, hoping this was all a nightmare and she soon will be here to hold her hands once more. But her imagination failed her as her hopes broke down; she flipped her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Mina…" she whispered to herself, over and over again. Her fingers grasped the soil, grains of it falling off as she let go.  
  
She'd always loved her, always. She haunted her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, yet years passed, and she couldn't let go, no, she wouldn't let go. It's been years, since the accident, yet she could not forget her, years had passed without her, alone, and yet she still could not erase thoughts of her from her mind.  
  
She was once her life, and they were once lovers, but now, she was just a lone woman sitting under the tree, whispering the name of her past lover, drowned in misery.  
  
Night came and the moon shone down on her silhouette, Jeongyeon finally stood up and walked around the empty graveyard. Silence hung around the place, cooperating with the always eerie atmosphere.  
  
She looked down on a certain tombstone, her eyes averting to the rose, the single rose that was laid there this morning, its petals had fallen, and the other roses, that had been laid there every single day, had not been removed, petals gone and dry, but it still remained there, still as a statue and pale as the marble of the tomb.  
  
_I’m sorry._  
  
She managed a sad smile to herself as she walked out of the cemetery, only to stop at its metal gates. Her figure faded away in the moonlight as she soon disintegrated.  
  
She croaked softly to no one in particular, "Five years of watching you every morning…", she smiled, as if there really was someone standing in front of her and said goodbye as she vanished into thin air.

No one heard her.

-  
  
Morning came, and as she had done every day, Mina walked into the cemetery, holding a single rose and laid it on a white marbled tombstone. She kneeled silently, closing her eyes as she prayed for the owner of that tomb.  
  
_I’m sorry._  
  
She had two words that shimmered on her wrist, written in an ink only visible to the bearer. It was probably better that way. If people knew each-other’s words they would never say them. They might live forever then. Mina had decided that would probably be a bad thing. There was a reason immortality wasn't part of the human condition. Due to that reason, she had lost _her_.   
  
Carved into the white marbles of the tomb was one name, _Yoo Jeongyeon_.  
  
_I’m sorry I left you._


End file.
